


Do not look away.

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (Les Misérables) [2]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:56:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: A character study of Enjolras in the form of a poem.Revolution doesn’t look good on this cityIt’s not supposed toIt’s a beautiful, but terrible thing





	Do not look away.

Look at me  
I wear my youth like my red coat  
As an act of defiance  
Holding on to my youthful believe  
This world can be better  
   
(You don’t believe me  
Not quite enough, not right now  
But I believe in you)  
   
Look at us  
We will only ever be young  
More ‘ideal’ than ‘people’  
But we are people still  
We live & breathe & bleed  
Of course we feel fear  
   
(Leave if you must, please  
If someone loves you  
We number enough  
Don’t die needlessly)  
   
Look at it  
Revolution doesn’t look good on this city  
It’s not supposed to  
It’s a beautiful, but terrible thing  
And, I must admit, it suits me  
Like my red coat suits me  
Like my eternal youth will suit me  
   
(Like a better tomorrow would suit us)  
(I will not regret believing in you)


End file.
